


You Deserve to Hear It

by GayestWolf (Gayestwolf)



Series: Mark & Vex After [2]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayestwolf/pseuds/GayestWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mark finally gets Vex fully naked, exploring everywhere with his hands before moving them lower, finally towards Vex's waiting hole."</p><p>" I never thought I'd hear you say it to my face that way, though. I feel the same."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Deserve to Hear It

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the second part. I hope it's detailed enough and enjoyable! I know it was quite a while before this update, I apologize.

Mark wakes up first but doesn't disturb Vex immediately. For a moment, he just lies quietly and listens to Vex's even breath. He takes some time to really look around Vex's apartment. It seems a lot...cozier than Mark would've expected from Vex. It's nice seeing this side of him despite it remaining hidden for quite some time. Mark still knows, however, that this is an authentic part of him. He also quite likes the apartment. 

The walls are a warm grey with a few hanging display shelves full of the antique teacups that Mark swears make Vex seem even more gay lining the wall beside the couch, and there are dark hardwood floors in all the rooms. The couch and other furniture is modern and black like Vex would like but more comfortable and homier than you'd expect. 

There's a full kitchen visible when you walk in the door and a living room separated by a half wall with an opening looking through the two rooms. Vex's living room is large with a mantle disguised as a fireplace, a large screen tv, as well as a couch, a small love seat, and a recliner. There is a small closet or pantry next to the fridge in the kitchen. Closets speckle the place. 

The bedroom is an area Mark hasn't ventured into very often yet, but he remembers it being quite large and branching off from the living room area and a master bathroom branching out from that. All in all, It seems like a big place just for Vex. Sometimes, Mark lets himself dream of living here as well. He shakes the thought from his head as he looks back down at Vex's sleeping form.

A small huff and a sleepy stir from Vex had drawn Mark's attention back toward him and into the moment. Vex was lying curled into Mark's side, his head in his chest, his black t-shirt hiked up and exposing his ribs and smooth stomach. His butt was pointed away with his leather pants hugging it nicely. All Mark could think was how he looked so attractive in that moment. He also appeared more peaceful when he was asleep, like the weight of his past was lifted for just a while. Mark thought he couldn't be more beautiful than this. 

He was going to be rethinking that pretty quickly. 

Vex finally blinked open his eyes. Spotting Mark looking, well staring, at him, he lifted his gaze up seductively and bit his lip oh-so-subtlety. Mark inhaled. 

"I don't know wether to be flattered or worried that you've been ogling me this whole time instead of waking me up for some fun, love" Vex stated cheekily, the undertone of what could best be described as his sex-voice lacing his words. 

"Watching you sleep in those tight pants might have just been getting me in the mood" Mark half-jokes back. "You look really hot." 

"That's a real compliment coming from you" Vex replies honestly, leaning closer and putting his hand on Mark's bare chest, looking ravenous. 

Mark swells at that and smiles, leaning forward to take Vex's face in his hands. He leans in kissing the breath out of him and rakes his hands through his dark hair that's just started growing out again. He brushes the bangs from Vex's face as he pulls back for a moment and whispers "Seriously though, you're beautiful" 

"Oi, shhhhh. You--I--you are the beautiful one." He answers. Moving a hand towards Mark's crotch to prevent him from arguing, inching just close enough while still seeming far away. "Want to move this to the bedroom?" He asks 

"God, yes." Mark answers without hesitation, voice going breathy.

"What are you waiting for then?" Vex says teasingly.

He receives a growl from Mark in reply, as he stands up from the couch and lifts Vex up bridal style in one fluid motion, carrying him to the bed.

Gently, but animalistic all the same, Mark tosses Vex down on the mattress, promptly-finally-removing his black, skin-tight t-shirt. Vex goes mad, his erection blooming in full force when Mark puts his hands on him. Teasingly, Mark brushes across his nipples, moving lower and lower with his hands while staring at him with a lustful gaze. 

Slowly, ever so treacherously slowly, Mark bends down over Vex, licking stripes over his exposed skin as his hands reach for Vex's hips, then the button of his jeans. 

Cruelly, Mark takes his hands away once more after he's finished. He crawls up over Vex's body(somehow making him even harder) until his mouth is level with Vex's ear. He whispers "take off your pants. Tell me where you keep lube and condoms. Keep your underwear on for now."

Vex croaks out a breathy reply of "nightstand." And "wow, this is a huge turn on." Before hurrying to follow the rest of Mark's demands, quickly shucking off his pants. 

Mark returns again with supplies and hums appreciatively at the sight of Vex in only tight, black boxer-briefs. He gets to work quickly, his inexperience in this particular brand of sex hardly showing with his instincts kicking in and gentle encouragement and instruction from Vex in his sex-hazed voice. 

"Off." Vex states while tugging at Mark's jeans. "Why in the bloody hell do you still have these things on right now?" Vex says through what is either repressed laughter or moans from Mark working him with his hand through his underwear. 

"Ahhhhh!" The second is definitely a moan as Mark squeezes harder on Vex's member before taking his hands away to finish stripping for Vex. He takes his pants off slowly, his body rolling with it like he's giving a lap dance. He's honestly just giving a lap dance as he removes his jeans. Then, the boxers are tore off as well, revealing Mark's hardened rod, dribbles of precum running down the shaft.

"Oh god, you need to be in me like yesterday, mate." 

"Don't you need like...prep...first? Something with a this motion?" He motions a come hither motion as a joke, Vex finds that it comes off pretty sexy. He's tempted to forgo the action all together. He wants Mark now. All of him. Not just his fingers, which also seem quite enticing to the Mesmer at the moment. 

His better judgement wins out and he nods fervently, unable to form coherent words. 

Mark finally gets Vex fully naked, exploring everywhere with his hands before moving them lower, finally to where Vex wants them most in that moment. He leans his face down as well, ghosting hot breath over it as he grabs the lube. Vex grips the sheets tight before Mark has even properly touched him. He's waited so long for this...he grabs Mark's shoulder suddenly. 

"Wait. I...I love you. I-remember that, yeah? I wanted to properly say it before you did anything. This is the first time that this has been more than just sex for me and I can't believe I'm saying this out loud right now, but you deserve to hear it. Vex blurts out suddenly, a deep emotion filling them despite being poured from his mouth in a jumble. 

"I wow. I...I love you too. Oh my god, I love you so much actually. I never thought I'd hear you say it to my face that way, though. I feel the same." Mark replies, going up to Kiss Vex hungrily, lustfully, but also tender and lovingly. He slips a finger inside Vex as he does, swallowing the gasp and moan. 

They kiss for as long as possible while Mark works Vex open, every part of their bodies touching, until Mark pulls back to lube himself up before pressing into the other man. 

He slides in. It's so warm. All Mark can feel is WARM. It's like he was born to be here, to be inside Vex. He wonders if this is what all gay sex is like. He doubts it, but he doesn't really care. The only man, the only person, he plans on having sex with from now on is Vex. He tries to give Vex time to adjust while everything in his body is screaming at him to go deeper, be warmer, be home. He resists, because he isn't an asshole. 

Vex feels full, content. The slight twinge of pain is fading by the minute, he can feel every part of Mark filling him up, fitted perfectly inside him, like he was made for Mark's dick. He knows Mark is waiting for his go ahead, such a gentlemen, Vex thinks flippantly, but a war is raging within him. He wants him to move, he wants Mark to rut into him and fill him up more and more, but doesn't want to lose this moment either. Finally he nods and breaths out for Mark to continue moving. 

He basically blanks out of his own mind after that. All he can remember is the full feeling, the safeness, the heat and sweat of Mark inside him, surrounding him, whispered I love you'd and strings of curse words that could rival sailors. He doesn't really know who said what but finds it doesn't matter. He fucking loves every minute. It might've been minutes, days, hours before he came back to himself with the best orgasm he'd ever had in his life surges through him.

Mark gets the go ahead from Mark and pushes deeper, beginning to thrust. He can hardly contain all his emotions and all the different sensations. He wants to touch everything, to be everywhere Vex is. He blanks out details that would probably embarrass himself anyway but remembers flurries of limbs, lips on skin, and the feeling that this was exactly where he wanted to be, before he feels himself racked with what must be a hundred orgasms at once. 

"That was amazing" they whisper together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts and suggestions are welcome.  
> !Spoiler Alert! The next part will finally include other characters and their...reactions to new situations! Hopefully everyone is interested.


End file.
